How did I get here and what do I do?
by The Woolly Llama
Summary: A man enjoying his holiday suddenly dies in an unexpected manner and finds himself in a new world with not a clue what he should do.
1. Chapter 1

?'s POV

"Ahh this is how you utilise a holiday."

I stand up, stretching my body, walk over to the kitchen to make myself a snack. I just finished watching all the Marvel films I could find, young and old, just for the sake of doing it. Currently I am on holiday from work, I'm a humble store clerk at Games Workshop, and seeing as I've no plans to travel, or funds, I figured I would do something worthwhile, touch up on my movie trivia. With my stomach filled and body tired I headed to bed.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

I turn off my alarm clock and get about my morning routine which was simply a quick drink to get rid of the taste in my mouth and putting on trainers shorts and a top, then heading out for a short run.

Despite being on holiday I can't be too lazy, gotta keep to a routine otherwise you'll start to slip. So I head out for my run down the street, around the lake, across the field and then back to the house, in all this takes me an hour. Once home I grab a shower and then make breakfast, pondering what I should do for the day, when it comes to me.

I'll make and paint my models. Even though I work at Games Workshop I'm not overly interested in the games but I do enjoy the time spent on assembling the models, it's almost meditative to me. Plus I find it a good way to keep creative, by coming up with new colour schemes and using the left over or broken pieces to make my own models. It is art.

So I walk over towards my room and grab the trunk that is resting against the wall and carry it into the lounge and begin pulling out the paints, glue, tools and models. Putting everything in its place I carry on the construction of a 16 inch Reaver Battle Titan.

3rd POV

As our intrepid main character became engrossed in the construction of the 16 inch Reaver Battle Titan that was placed upon his coffee table, other things began to move. Within his trunk of art, one of his Warbosses began to move, after it more began to move, specifically the Mekboyz, as they all stomped around taking in their surroundings the Warboss noticed our entranced friend. And as every good Warboss does he shot into action, by smacking around his Mekboyz and shouting at them.

They sprung into action and began re appropriating anythings they could get their hands on, which was quite a lot as the trunk was filled with many models. Using their special trait, to warp reality with the Waaagh! making things that shouldn't work work, they cobbled together bits and pieces slowly creating a mighty Gargant that stood 16 inches tall; made of red rusted metal painted plastic.

With the Gargant now functional, somehow, the Warboss got inside and climbed out of the trunk landing upon the table, somehow. It's landing caught the attention of our aspiring artist and he looked over perplexed at what he saw, not believing it; though that would change in a matter of moments.

The Gargant began pumping excessive amounts of steam and clanking and grating, this broke our companion out of their trance and got them to move. But it was too late.

"WAAAGH!"

After the shout there was a sudden bang followed by the splattering of liquid and then the thunk of a head, with a hole in it, hitting a coffee table. With this Sammy had died, killed by an Ork.

?'s POV

'Woah, oh god what the hell is happening?! Was that a dream? A nightmare? That couldn't have been real right? I mean plastic models don't come to life and even if they did they would still only be plastic models.'

I awoke wet and with my pulse racing, my surroundings blurry in sight and sound, my mind being overwhelmed by my sense of taste telling me that I was covered in some sort of liquid along with a litany of other tastes that I can't put a name to.

I then felt something that was likely a cloth being wiped over me, for some reason my senses were in overdrive working better than they ever had in my entire life, but this sudden influx of information overwhelmed my unprepared mind, making it useless at the moment.

3rd POV

It is a sunday afternoon with sunny and clear skies. Within Filler Hospital, Mary Sunderson has just given birth to her first child by caesarean. She was admittedly worried about the birth at first because the ultrasounds she had taken showed that he was rather large and had two hearts. But now that he has been born and the doctors have given him a look and found no actual defects with his body she has calmed down.

As for what he actually looks like he is a bit larger than a watermelon, this made the pregnancy rather uncomfortable in many way, instead of being pudgy he has a muscular build, purple amethyst eyes and silver wisps of hair on top of his head.

"Haa… I am glad I went with a C-section you would have ruined me otherwise, hehe. But I'm sure you'll find some way to make me worry Michael, like becoming a delinquent." She then placed him against her chest to feed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Sunderson's POV

Hello my name is Mary Sunderson and I am a single mother who works at Acca's Hair Salon in New York. My son is now fives years old and will be heading elementary school in a matter of minutes for the first time. Normally a mother with a child as smart and capable as Michael would have no worries about them starting school or much of anything really, but I fear Michael might be to unique.

At the age of five he is already capable of reading and writing at an adult level in both English and German, he has already shown an understanding of high school maths; I only found these out because I saw him taking tests and reading on the computer. He also shows outstanding physical capabilities like being far stronger than his body lets on, he is also much faster than his body would suggest, 4.11ft tall, awfully heavy and muscled like a amature weight lifter; though I'm sure he'll grow up to be quite handsome and tall. He also prefers to eat organic non processed foods, saying that the other foods taste weird to him but this doesn't apply to sweets funnily enough.

But he also holds a disinterest towards many things a normal child would care for, rather than going out to play with friends or anything overly active he would rather stay inside and read or paint figures, and yet still manages to pack on so much muscle, he's not _special_ or anything but is rather anti-social.

I originally put him into nursery school but soon took him out when I realised that it wasn't for him, there he was isolated despite the teacher's efforts, deciding instead to take him to work with me. There I could keep an eye on him and my friends would even help out. Oddly enough he took to it quite well, exploring the shop talking to customers and workers about random subjects and cut or braid his own hair.

But now he will be going to school where he will have to interact with other children and well, we all know how children can be quite cruel at times, so I can't help but worry for him.

"Michael it's time to go!" I call out and like a ghost Michael appears, he really is quite fast. His silver silky hair cut short except for a single braid on the left side of his face, wearing a white top, jeans, brown coat and light brown trainers. His clothes bill each year is quite staggering considering how fast he grows.

"All right Michael let's get you to school."

"If we must, I can't imagine that it is really necessary."

"It is necessary, you still have many things to learn and you've yet to make any friends your own age, which worries me."

"I really don't see the point, I simply don't understand other children. I'd much rather talk with an adult, why can't I wait for them to get older?"

"Because life doesn't bend to your whims mister. Now march."

"Yes mam!" He salutes and marches like a robot out of the door.

Michael's POV

Never thought I would be going back to school ever again, but here I am in a classroom surrounded by children that are so Goddamn Noisy! Having an enhanced sense of hearing can be excruciating, I'm just thankful that I can actually control what I hear and can tune them out.

From what I've come to realise, after coming to terms with the fact that I was killed by a plastic model, I've been reborn in an alternate Earth. I haven't looked into the general goings on of the world mind you just looked at a map and a bit of history, I found out that I live in New York. As for why I say alternate is because of my body, it couldn't possibly exist back _home_ , I mean there were some big children but I'm like a miniature Arnie, I also have amethyst coloured eyes; add on top the heightened senses and increased strength, I can't possibly be on my earth.

"All right children settle down now, my name is Mr Thompson and I will be your teacher for maths and PE. Seeing as this our first day we'll begin with introductions." With this the children began naming off and speaking of their interests.

"My name is Michael Sunderson, I like vegetables, reading and painting. I am also five years old if you couldn't tell and don't really care for school; I could do a better job at home." There were a few giggles from around the class and the teacher didn't seem overly happy. For the rest of the lesson I was the asked all the maths questions, obviously I got them all right. The rest of the day was pretty dull.

This marked the beginning of my new school life. I spent most of my school life in my own world, reading high school textbooks and ignoring the other children. The years passed in a dull manner, going to school and going home. Mother was the only real person I interacted with on a common basis, she was warm and loving and always looking out for me, though it wasn't needed. I spent my spare time on my hobby of painting and making models, funnily enough they had Marvel models of all the heroes from the comics.

I'm now 14 and about to start high school, I know quite the time skip with no content, well that's because my self imposed isolation worked. The only mentionable thing that happened besides my _outstanding grades_ was that I sent a child to hospital at the start of middle school, we had just begun to play american football, yeah that's right _american_ I may have been reborn american but I'm still english at heart, it turned out I was stronger than I realised and ended up breaking his ribs in what I considered a fairly weak tackle; since then I have made an effort of distancing myself from others in fear of breaking them.

I didn't try to interact with the world either for that matter, I've little interest in it, I much more enjoy my hobbies. Though I probably should look to the outside world and plan for my future, maybe I will join the army or something I think with this body I could dominate quite easily there.

I've also grown quite considerably as well now standing at 7.1ft tall, built like the world's strongest man, I'm like a Norse god right out of mythology. I have also gone beyond the realms of human capabilities, I make Usain Bolt look like a toddler and can bench press a car, I can compete with dogs in their senses and a cat in their agility despite my size. And those are just my relatively human feats, I can go days without sleep and have no problem, I can actually breathe underwater, I have stamina to run for days and super blood that clots in a matter of seconds and is a bright red. Bring all of this together and I could destroy trained soldiers even without training.

"Michael get up, otherwise you'll be late for school." Mother brings me out of my musings and urges me to get out of my shag pile carpet fortress, rather than a duvet I've four of things wrapped all around me something I got for my 7th birthday; best present ever!

"I'm moving, I'm moving." I mumble getting up and going through my daily routine.

"I swear sometimes I think you'd spend your entire life stuck inside that mound if not for me kicking your behind."

"Ah you just don't understand how truly magnificent soft things are."

"Well regardless, hurry up and get a move on and for the love of god make some friends or get a girlfriend, surely they're old enough not to considered children right."

"No can do Mum, they're still children and will be for another decade. So I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Please just try sweety." She gives me a hug at the door.

"For you I'll try." I return the hug and leave for school, I am now big enough and strong enough to actually sit her on my arm and walk around with no problem. Anyway I head towards the stairwell instead of the lift, as I've become quite heavy with my size, I'm genuinely worried that it'll give out under my weight. I sometimes have half a mind to just jump over the banister and plummet to the ground to see how I would fare, but don't because I would likely create a little crate, not to say the least about scaring mother.

Once out the door I begin a jog to school, though to humans it would be an all out run. Ten minutes of weaving in and over traffic, disgruntled drivers and a few dents I make it school where many teens are walking through the gates in their own clothes. Seeing this I check my own clothes to make sure I don't look foolish.

I'm wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, black boots, a white button up coat and three ear piercings. I kept the single braid, but added a small cuff towards the bottom and now have a ponytail half way down my back with a matching cuff. Obviously I'm now wearing a full grown man's clothes in size XL, _all over_. Seeing as I am dressed normally and haven't torn my jeans from passing cars, I head on in.

Right away I am drawing attention and as I head towards class in an effort to avoid the trouble, some arrogant nob dressed in what I assume is rich kids clothes is actually dumb enough to try something.

"Well aren't you something to look at, as big as a mountain and just as ugly. I bet there is something on you that doesn't match up with the rest of your stature haha."

"Really that's all you've come up with, pretty weak there." I reply which manages to irk him.

"Shut up you oaf, don't you know who I am?! When I make fun of you, you laugh along!" He surprisingly was quick to anger and even get violent, not wanting to deal with him any longer, I reach out and clamp my hand over his head then slowly push down. He tries to stay standing and throw some punches to no effect, but gets lower and lower by the second till he collapses. Then once he is on his back pat his face.

"Hahh… man mum's going to pissed at me for this, I bet she isn't going to cook me my pasta and garlic bread." I murmur to myself heading towards my class passing the clearing students. Getting to class I choose one of the seats near the window and put on my headphones.

"Michael we here at Celeby's High School do not tolerate violence or bullying. In normal circumstances you would be suspended, but seeing as you were defending yourself and that he was provoking you we won't pursue the matter. But you went too far, in the future show restraint else you will be expelled." Says the principal.

"All right, there shouldn't be any problems though everyone is likely scared of me and will stay away from me now, so you don't need to worry. Can I go now?"

"Yes you may go Michael."

"Thank you." I called into the principal's office to talk about what happened at the start of the day, I suppose I did go a little overboard but I don't suffer fools well.

Anyway I leave school and head towards the shopping mall to grab a smoothie from the Smoothie Shack. It's part of my daily routine to stop by and buy one of their smoothies, I've made it my goal to try out each of their combinations and find the best among them, I've dropped over $163.53 on the place in the last year alone. Once there I purchase a double chocolate, orange, cookie smoothie, find a seat and begin reveling in the flavours.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan Molas' POV

School is finally out and I am now on my way start my part time job at one of the restaurants in the food court at the mall. As I walk through the mall doing some window shopping and munching on a small snack before work there is a sudden crashing sound.

From each of the entrances, one at each cardinal direction, eight trucks smash through the glass doors and come to a halt, then a bunch guys armed with weapons and body armour storm out of the trucks and start herding all of us towards the food court; while others sealed the doors using large collapsible shields that grew from something about the size of a shoe box.

Once the majority of people are in the food court some of the thugs fire off their weapons shutting all of us up.

"QUIET! All of you be quiet! If you do as we say and the authorities are agreeable none of you will die and only some of you will be injured. So behave and ride out this storm."

A man with a large assault rifle covered in body armour and wearing a red mask, that looks like it could take a few bullets stands at the forefront. Anyway he appears to be the one who is leading this cluster fuck, why is it a cluster fuck? Because we are in New York home of the Avengers, in a matter of minutes they'll be crashing in here and taking care of these fools.

"Now, to make it through this ordeal in one piece and without injury you will need to lay down on your stomachs and empty your pockets and throw aside your bags. Once done your hands will be bound with a zip tie. Simple enough right?" He calls out and everyone begrudgingly complies with the man as other people and gun men slowly trickle into the area and copy us.

"Hey weren't you listening to me?! I said get on the damn ground!" The Boss Man begins shouting, so I look around and shock of all shocks I see the silver haired giant from school sitting at a table and drinking a smoothie with a look of pure bliss across his face.

Bizarrely he appears to be absolutely unaware of what was going on around him, which the Boss Man was planning to change. He hits the cups right out of the giant's hand sending it flying and spilling across the floor, this indeed grabs his attention but not in the way everyone assumed.

"My drink!" He proclaims as if someone had just smacked his baby out his hands, it was really odd.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you arsehole?! Who the hell goes around smacking drinks out of people's hands like that? I want compensation right now!" He says right to the Boss Man's face mask? While at the same time slamming his right hand down on the table by his side collapsing it, before holding out his left hand prodding his chest armour. All the while the Boss Man seems stunned by the unexpected response.

"Don't you get what is going on boy? You're being held hostage!" Boss Man shouts.

"No I'm not! Now give me my money or I'll take it myself."

Boss Man actually growls and goes to swing the butt of his gun into the giant's stomach, but the giant just take the hit like it's nothing. Then with his giant paw sized hand slaps Boss Man down to the ground, faster than I can see, Boss Man doesn't even try to get up I think he might be dead.

The giant then bends down and tears apart the chest armour from the neck line, as if it's cloth and starts searching through his pockets, not paying attention to the other gunmen. Again everyone is stunned by what he does. He actually managed to find a wallet and takes the money from within, drops the wallet and walks off towards one of the shops.

"Rahh!" One of the men opens fire at the giant, but he is quick to react and begins to run away weaving between tables, plants and other obstacles.

"What the hell are you shooting at me for?! You pricks!" He shouts over the gunfire as he runs around the corner.

"Beta Team go and kill that little shit, then get back here so we finish this job. God I can't believe the boss went and died just like that, just ain't right. Tab move the boss out of the way." Says the presumably second in command. A bit later we could hear screams and gunshots from around the corner that they had all run around.

Michael's POV

I can't believe these bastards, coming in and causing a ruckus while I'm enjoying my drink. The nerve of them. But I will say I'm surprised I went so far as killing him, but then again he is only human and there are billions of them on this planet not like one or two will be missed or anything. Well anyway I better deal with these fools chasing me, I think they may have actually shot me in the left shoulder blade I certainly felt something hit it that's for sure.

After running around the corner I quickly run into a store and hide behind one of those sliding freezer chest and wait for these mercs to come by. As they do I launch the freezer at the first two knocking them back a few metres and breaking the freezer against the opposite wall. Then I charge forward going to clothes line the third guy with me left arm, he doesn't manage to resist in any way and smashes into the ground no longer moving.

At this point the other two goons have gathered their wits enough to fire their weapons, so I make to avoid being shot and jump to the side four metres and going into a roll reach out for the first two combatants. I grab both of them by the ankle and throw towards the other, then follow after them in my own charge.

I come in with a thunderous punch against one of their chests knocking them clean off their feet and hurling them towards a concrete pillar which they impact. They actually managed to knock out a large chunk of the pillar with their momentum.

I then spin on the spot and smash my elbow into the gun of the last man, knocking it from his hands and actually deforming it. Now that he is unarmed I move fast and grab his head in one hand smash it into the floor with all my strength, his head and helmet give way as they impact into the ground leaving a small.

I then walk over to the two I threw and found them still barely breathing and struggling to move, I think it best that I deal with them. So I walk up to their chest, raise my foot and bring it down in a powerful stomp on their chest collapsing it and getting a small spurt of blood flying out of there masks.

Looking around I realise that I really brutalised these people, seems I was right about being able to take on trained soldiers. I pretty much came in like a wrecking ball, hehe. I then check over my body to see if I'm injured anywhere and find out that I got shot in the gut, right bicep and left calf but I'm not bleeding from any of them nor am feeling anything more than mild discomfort.

I take the opportunity to grab two of their sidearms and numerous ammo clips, of ten rounds each. Then I climb up to the second floor and start moving back to the group of hostages, not for any noble sense of justice or heroics but because that area is where the Smoothie Shack is and I won't be able to get another smoothie if all the mercs shoot up the store while I am inside it.

So as they come into view I count 25 mercs around and inside the hostages and if I concentrate on my hearing I can barely hear two other groups of unknown numbers on either side of the mall, I likely won't get a better chance than I have at the moment unless I want to wait, which I don't.

Prepared I pop up and quickly fire off 20 shots as fast as I can, four seconds, aiming for those inside the group of hostages first and then those on the outside of the group. In the case that I was an ordinary human this would not be possible, but with my heightened abilities I had the strength, dexterity and speed to fire off twenty accurate shots at high speed.

I managed to hit 20 mercs, but only killed 17 straight away, though the others will bleed to death if they aren't given medical aid quickly, though they are out of the fight. This left me with roughly 15 mercs in the entire mall which should be easy enough to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura Kinney's POV

I was alerted to a hostage situation down at the Kankton Mall five minutes ago, so I took two Avengers and headed for the place. The plan was simple I would infiltrate the mall and my team would try and talk to them while waiting for me give the signal to breach.

So when I got inside I was surprised by the amount of dead people I smelt, there were at least twenty of them. From what I was told there are roughly 40 assailants, so that means that someone else is already doing my job and taking it to the extreme or god forbid they were executing the hostages.

"Jewel, Lightspeed we've another player in the game, be cautious they've already dealt with at least 20 of the 40 assailants and they aren't pulling their punches."

""Copy that."" They reply in unison.

I drop down to the second floor stalk towards the closest group which is in the next corridor. They're on high alert but not enough it would seem. I jump down colliding with them and quickly dismantle the group and destroy their weapons with expert precision, leaving them unarmed and unconscious.

I then continue to move further into the mall to find the remaining assailants, I first came across a group of five, all of them dead blunt force trauma by the looks of things, they're also missing weapons and ammo but I do manage to pick up a scent which I assume belongs to their assailant; smells human enough.

I follow the scent up to the second floor and follow it until I come across a strong smell of gunpowder and blood and find two clips on the ground. Down on the first floor are many of the hostages and twenty dead men, some of them are trying to free themselves.

"Light Speed you're clear to come in through the West entrance, the threats are neutralised. You've got roughly 200 hostages to lead out. Jewel breach from the East entrance, you should have up to ten assailants and our new player."

"Copy that, moving in to secure hostages." Lightspeed replies. All I get from Jewel is the sound of walls exploding as she no doubt runs through them.

"Now to hunt down the new guy." I once more follow the scent of the new person, along the way there are increments of gunpowder, blood and bodies strewn over the ground; I've counted five bodies so far. I follow the trail further but I don't come across any more bodies and instead double back the way I came just in a different corridor, I'm pretty sure they're heading back to the food court.

And low and behold as I get closer I hear the sound of what could possibly be a blender, but as I turn around the corner to come into sight of the shop I barely hear the sound of a gun hammer followed by the gunshot, I managed to move back in time and bullet impacted where I stood.

"Go away I'm busy." I hear a matured disinterested male voice call out.

"And why should I do that?" I begin moving up to the second floor.

"Because like I said I'm busy, don't you listen?" He speaks with little emotion, focused on whatever he is doing with the blender.

"Well normally I would be inclined to listen to you and let someone else deal with you, but you've killed a lot people here, regardless of whether they're good or bad this requires investigation and attention. I can't just let you run around without attempting to bring you in for questioning and possible arrest." I once more approach a vantage point and once more here the hammer of a gun and jump back. It is also at this point that the blender? is turned off.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing they were just human, there are billions of them all over this planet. Their deaths aren't going to change anything."

"That's a pretty bleak outlook on life isn't it?" I once more move for another vantage point, trying to gleam some information from this man.

"Not really, I think it's simply pragmatic."

"What if they had family? They certainly had friends."

"Then they didn't care enough for their friends and family, otherwise they wouldn't have done all of this. They could have easily seeked out employment through legal means." I once more approach a corner this time though I don't hear the sound of the gun, I peak around crouched and I see him sat upon the counter of the Smoothie Shack with his back to me; I can hear him drinking something even as well.

I take this chance to move closer to them with caution, but still he doesn't seem to care for my approach anymore. As move on I take note of his appearance, he's a rather large man at least 7ft, lots of muscle and silver hair in a ponytail, it would also appear he's been shot but doesn't seem to bleeding, maybe some sort of healing factor.

Now close enough I grab his shoulder quite firmly but still receive no reaction, at this I let go and jump over the counter ready to fight. But instead see him with his eyes closed and in a blissed out state as he drinks the chocolate, orange, cookie smoothie?

"What is up with this guy?" I wonder to myself

"Wolverine, I've escorted all of the civis outside and gotten them to safety. Do you need me to come in? I heard gunshots." Lightspeed asks over the comms.

"Um… I don't _need_ you to come in but I could use a hand. I found the other person but I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is sat upon a counter drinking a smoothie and in his own world ignoring me, yet moments ago he was shooting at me with great precision. I don't know which state is better."

"I see I'll be along shortly."

"This guy's pretty big, maybe he's high? He must have killed over twenty guys and yet he's just sat here." Jewel says upon getting closer.

"31 to be precise, he used extreme force to kill all of them and he doesn't seem to think much of it. He could be a danger, we need to bring him in."

"You think he's going to struggle?"

"Probably."

"It's almost like he is a civilised viking when he's like this." Lightspeed says.

"Astute observation, Light but I wouldn't go throwing that around he may have a complex over it. Well let's get this over with." I reach out to take away his cup, but despite the fact he is ignoring us he has a killer grip on the thing and I can't pull it away; getting peeved by this I use a claw to cut out the bottom off. This gets a reaction.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He yells out eyes snapping open and glaring at me with his amethyst eyes. Letting my guard down I fail to evade his foot as it impacts into my face and smashes me through a cabinet, but I'm quick to get up and get ready to fight. Though he ignores me again and goes for the blender and shelf.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me." I break the blender while the other two get over the counter to surround him.

"Oh come on! What's your problem lady? And why the hell are you dressed like Wolverine? This isn't Comic Con!" He shouts at me.

"What do you mean _like Wolverine_ I am Wolverine."

"No you're not he's short, hairy and real grumpy. You are not Wolverine." He states matter of factly.

"You're right he is those things, but he passed the mantle on to me, so I'm Wolverine now." I say getting swept up in his pace.

"Oh great she's delusional and she's got friends, marvelous. What are they some sort of neighbourhood vigilantes?" He mutters to himself.

"You're pissing me off kid." I growl out.

"Hahaha I'm beginning to like this kid he's pretty funny." Jewel says.

"I don't know he's being pretty disrespectful." Lightspeed chimes in.

"Hey how about you two shut up and help me." I go to tackle him but he charges me making it difficult to grab a hold of him, but I do manage to pull on his tank top tearing it. He then throws me off and runs for the counter aiming to run through it, Lightspeed tries to trip him up but he doesn't seem to pay her any notice, brushing off her leg away with his own. Jewel is next to try this time he goes to push passed her which is the wrong thing to door because once she grabbed ahold of his hand twisted it and brought him down to the ground pushing his arm up behind his back, effectively neutralising him.

"Nice job Jewel." I say as he still struggles against her.

"No problem, he's just a little energetic. Aren't you big guy." She says applying pressure to his arm.

"All right sir calm down, you aren't going to escape from us now, so come with us no muss no fuss eh." I say to him after walking up to him and squatting, to this he seems to exert more strength and actually manages to push back against Jewel and then manage to stand up with her still holding his arm, he then uses his weight advantage to throw her off of him.

"No! You went and ruined my smoothie! I've got no reason to go with." He shouts once more making to escape, I in turn go to punch his jaw but miss though Jewel was able to take this as a chance to tackle him and smack his head, rendering him unconscious.

"Hah…Finally thanks Jewel, take him back to HQ and restrain him. In the meantime I'll deal with the cops. Lightspeed if you're doing ok talk to the hostages and see any of them know him."

"Sure thing." Jewel replies throwing the man over her shoulder.

"I'm ok I think but it felt he went and hit my leg with a baseball bat, that guys is not only strong but hard." Lightspeed replies and we all begin to leave, I pick up his bag which was on the counter with him.

"I'll see if I can contact any family he has."


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's POV

"Ugh man my neck is stiff." I say upon waking up. I find myself sitting in a chair, with my hands cuffed to the table before me, on my own in a small room that is reminiscent of an interrogation room.

"Don't tell me those delusional women went and kidnapped me. Crap mum's going to be worried, gotta find a way out." I first start by trying to pull the chains off of the table, but they seem to be pretty strong as they dont give at all, the same goes for the table as it isn't giving way or warping from the strain. I go and put all my effort into it clenching my but accidentily bite down on my lip and feel it start to bleed, but for some reason it doesn't clot like usual so I try to look at it.

When I do try to look the blood? drips and falls onto the chains holding me and begin to sizzle, intrigued by this I dribble some more out and it begins to eat through the cuffs not harming me at all. In about a minute I manage to pull the remains of the cuffs off, but my interest in escaping has been put on the back burner.

The reason why is because of the implication that my spit has. I know of only one entity that has acidic spit, superhuman strength, speed and durability. I also give my ribs a once over and found that they were more like interlaced plates than individual ribs, this only added to my hypothesis. And that would be an Adeptus Astartes, but I'm only 14 and would be considered the average height for an Adeptus Astartes, am I done growing? I hope so because it's trouble enough buying clothes now.

Man I really should join the army I'd be unstoppable. It is as I'm ruminating that the door opens and someone walks, it's the woman dressed like Wolverine.

"How did you get the cuffs off?" Is the first thing she asked.

"I spat on them and lo and behold off they fell." I answer smugly.

"I see. Anyway Michael Sunderson we have a lot to talk about, we could bring your mother in for this if you wish."

"No I'm good I'd rather not worry her needlessly, so what do you want to talk about?"

"You killed people Michael. You're in big trouble."

"You could have fooled me dressed like that. At least have the foresight to dress like a respectable adult." I shoot back. She then slams her hands onto the table in anger.

"You had better stop playing around Michael because it's up to me whether or not you go somewhere nasty."

"So you're going to abuse your power then? Why were you given power in the first place then? You should call in someone more impartial."

"Because Captain America, Daredevil are busy along with the other people who usually do this. So this has been passed onto me. So Michael why shouldn't I have you locked away for being a dangerous individual?"

"Woah woah woah, did you just Captain America and Daredevil? Like a blind guy dressed in red and a boy scout dressed in blue who throws around a shield?"

"Yes, that would be Daredevil and Captain America respectively, why?"

"And you're Laura Kinney, Wolverine's clone, X-23?" Hearing this her face takes on a nasty form.

"What of it?" She growls out at me.

"Hmm? Man I really should have taken a look at the world around me. Missed a whole lot of things." I slip into my thoughts, only to be drug back out moments later by Laura.

"Hey stop with the ignoring. Now why shouldn't I just send you away to be locked up."

"Because I didn't do anything wrong."

"You did, you killed 31 people."

"31 armed people taking hostages and trying to kill me. All self defense, I wouldn't have even bothered them if they didn't go and spill my drink."

"So you killed 31 men because one of them spilt your drink."

"No I killed one man for spilling my drink, I merely killed the rest because they tried to kill me. I really don't get why you're making such a big fuss of this, if I were a policeman and killed them you'd be congratulating me."

"I'm making a fuss about this because you're a young mutant, who apparently has little problem throwing his powers around, regardless of the consequences nor with any apparent care for life. The people in charge are considering you dangerous, which could mean locking you up."

"Well I'm not dangerous and I'm fairly certain I'm not a mutant either. And I am in fact very predictable, if you provoke me I will strike out, I'm not some sort unexploded bomb. You don't want me to hurt people then don't provoke me, it is that simple."

"Doesn't matter they see you as a threat. And as with all youths they see as a threat they extend a hand to them or lock them up. Extreme? Yes but currently there is little else we can do and YOU fall into this category. So again I ask why shouldn't I throw you into a deep dark hole?"

"Well I would say it is inhumane but I'm not quite human, so I couldn't exactly use that excuse. So I'll admit you've got me cornered, I'll take your hand." I say with a bit of snark.

"Glad to see you aren't all talk. Now onto something more interesting, if you're not a human or mutant what are?" She says with renewed interest.

"Well after the revelation of your identity and my spit I put some thought into the matter and realised what I am. I am an Adeptus Astartes." I tease.

"Adeptus Astartes. As in Adept at War" She says in monotone.

"Yeah, a being built for waging war, conquering planets and snuffing out chaos on a galactic scale, I'll put Captain America to shame when I'm trained and fully matured. Add on top of that if I continue to grow, I may in fact be what could be considered their progenitor granting me even further power far beyond what an Adeptus Astartes is capable of. In short I've got the potential for massive power in the future; nothing on a cosmic scale mind you but enough to do as I wish."

"And how do you know this?"

"Secret. Besides at the very least I am beyond the realms of what a human can do, if you compare me to any human that hasn't been modified in some way to become superhuman I am far and above them. No longer being human. I don't say this to boast or sound arrogant mind you, it's simply an objective fact. You yourself are not human but superhuman you go beyond the standards laid out by humans."

"Just because you are better than a human in some way doesn't mean you are worth more."

"Well that isn't true, both of us are worth more than the average human on a case by case basis. Admittedly there are some humans that have political worth greater than ours, or geniuses that are worth our equal; but if I desired I could reach their station easily I just have to apply myself."

"That's pretty narcissistic."

"Doesn't change the fact that I am right. So what does your helping hand entail?"

"Basically you enter our academy, carry on your education there, receive training in multiple survival skills, how to fight and best of all guidance on how to utilise your powers from professionals. The education goes up to university levels and after graduation you'll have the chance to join the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. or recommendations for jobs in research institutes and other fields of your liking."

"So a free ride to the top essentially?"

"I suppose it could be considered as such."

"All right so when do I begin?"

"A week from now a car will arrive at your apartment, so you will have time to gather your things and talk with family. I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about there hehe. Now let's get you out of here, your mother is no doubt worried."


End file.
